Watching
by XilostgirlXi
Summary: Tristan and Guinevere realize and embrace. COMPLETE
1. Watching

The snow was beginning to get to Tristan, the queasiness in his stomach was bothering him.Picking up his pace a bit, he huddled his armor closer to him and tooka deep breath. Letting it out lazily, he kept his eyes open and ears astute. Glancing up to the sky, he stopped short and stood still. i When was the last time I looked at the stars? I study and watch other people constantly, yet I don't notice the things that always watch me, like these stars. /i 

"It's not often one catches a scouter off guard."

Tristan instinctively reeled around and drew out his bow and arrow, all in one quick and smooth motion. Aimed and ready to release, Tristan gasped a little before lowering his weapon. "My lady Guinevere, " he looked down at the soil, as if bowing, "I was not aware you were out here."

Guinevere stepped closer to Tristan, never taking his eyes off of him. Smirking coyly, she giggled a bit. "Yes you did. You're a scouter, it's your job to know where everybody is at any given time. You knew I was out here with you. Why did you ignore me?"

Silent for a moment, he answered her, "I was curious to know why you were following me, I decided to let you come forward first." Tristan was walking toward Guinevere and stopped a few feet away. The snow was beggining to fall lighter, yet the wind sped up and blew both heads of hair a bit wild. "Where were you hiding?"

"Why did you want me to come forward first?"

"You didn't answer my question-"

"Nor did you mine."

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled slowly. They stood there and watched each other for long moments, soaking up each other's presence.

"Let's be honest Tristan." Guinevere began to walk toward him again and when she reached him, she placed her warm hands on his icy cheek and held it there, warming it. For a brief moment Tristan leaned into the warm and soft hand, but then just as quickly pulled away. Looking straight into Guinevere's eyes, he slowly began to take a few steps back and finally turned around to finish his scouting.

"Why am I so repulsive to you?!" Guinevere yelled to him through the wind, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "Of all the knights, it is i you /i who always remains cold. It has been three years since Badon Hill and still you cannot befriend me! What it is about me that you find so disgusting?!"

Taking a moment to consider her words, Tristan once again looked up to the stars and admired their simplicity and beauty. i Simplicity. Whatever happened to simplicity? /i Turning his head so his cheek faced Guinevere, he quietly said, "You are not repulsive."

Finally turning around completely, he gazed upon Guinevere and saw the single tear roll down her pale flawless skin.

"Then why do you avoid me? Why do you never come to our gatherings at the castle? Arhur says it's just your behaviour, but it's more than that. When I look into your eyes, I see nothing. Why must you block me out, I only want to be your friend!"

Keeping calm all throughout Guinevere's outburst, Tristan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I don't need a friend. Why do you want to befriend me?"

"Because! Because I-" the single tear was now a river of them and Guinevere had trouble catching her breath. "Becuase I care for you. I care for you more than I should or want to, but I cannot help myself. I'm drawn to you and I wish so hard that I wasn't."

"I don't need you to care. I don't want you to care either."

"Then why do you follow me whenever I go horseback riding?! Why do send your hawk to keep an eye out on me whenever I go hunting?! Why is it that I always feel your eye on me every minute of the day?! Why?! Tell me!"

"You want to know why?!" Tristan finally erupted and released his long overdue anger. "You really want to know why?" He walked closer to her and stopped only inches from her face.

Staring straight back to his eyes, Guinevere stood her ground and did not back down. "Yes, I want to know."

Regaining his composure after his breif outburst, he was breathing heavier and heavier. "I follow you because I cannot stand to have you out of my sight, even for a second. When I send my hawk, it is to tell me of any dangers lurking in the forests that would put even a hairsbreath of a scratch on your beautiful skin. I watch you because I must see your radiant face every day or I would die; I need to see you smile because it's the only thing that makes me warm. And when I see your tears," he stopped briefly to gently wipe away one of Guinevere's falling tear, "I feel like my whole heart is breaking and my life is useless because I couldn't make you smile and stop you from crying. And yet when I see you happy with Arthur, it only reminds me of the love and life that I cannot ever have. So you see, I don't want your friendship for it will only be a stab in my heart which beats only for you."

Guinevere stod there, soaking in every word that Tristan just told her. Speechless and crying, she reached out to touch his cheek again and this time, when Tristan tried to pull away, she kept her grip on him. Gently but firmly grabbing her wrist, he pried it away from him, took her hand, and gently kissed it. A kiss so soft that Guinevere thought she might have imagined it had Tristan not said: "Even your warrior hands are soft at my lips."

"Tristan-"

"No." Dropping her hand he backed away slowly, with sadness brimming in his eyes. "Don't say anything, there is nothing to say." He turned his back and continued his duty as scouter, walking away from Guinevere.

Touching her hand that was just kissed, she stared at it for long moments and then... ran.

"Tristan!" She yelled after him and ran to catch up with him.

At hearing his name, Tristan turned to see Guinevere running towards him. Forgetting all his senses and warnings, he ran to catch up with her.

Catching her in his arms, their lips immediately locked and held. Tristan let his guard down to experience this one moment of heaven and taste a peice of the forbidden nectar. He took a bite and swallowed it whole, never wanting to let this woman go he held tighter and kissed more fervently. Taking and taking and only wanting more he searched only deeper within her mouth.

Guinevere openly and gladly offered all that she had to give and more, forgetting her husband and her responsibilities, she kissed and yearned for all that Tristan could give. Realizing that this was the most pure and genuine kiss she had ever recieved from anyone, she began to cry and only grab Tristan closer to her body. Reaching up to run her fingers through his madded hair, she took more and more and welcomed whatever Tristan was willing to give.

When Tristan finally pulled away he wondered how long they had been kissing? i Seconds? Hours? Eternity? /i 

"Tristan, I want to be with you. I don't care about anything or anyone else, you say your beats for me, but my heart, life, and soul is only meant for you."

Breaking their gaze, Tristan looked at the stars again, for comfort and help. Turning back to her, he gently grabbed her face and smiled. "I love you. I always have and I always will, nothing, come hell or death, will ever stop me from loving you. But I can't go there with you, you have Arthur and he loves you too-"

"I don't-" She desperately tried to stop him.

"No. Listen, if I could live this life all over again, I would never leave you for a second. But I can't go there with you, I can't have you all to myself."

"Yes, yes you can." She barely whispered, the tears falling down even harder."

"Don't cry, my lady Guinevere. I would rather suffer a thousand deaths before I see you unhappy."

"But I will be forever unhappy without you."

"No, you love Arthur. I know you do, it is your fate to be with Arthur and unite Britain. But you won't be without me nor will I ever be without you, every night when I dream you will be there with me and only me."

"And when I dream, I will also have you only to myself."

"Then, my lady Guinevere, until we dream together." He gave her a deep bow, turned around, and walked back into the welcoming darkness of the forest, leaving Guinevere alone in the snow.

TBC


	2. Daft

'Then, my lady Guinevere, until we dream together.' Guinevere sat, huddled in her gown, sitting in the corner of her bed. Out of bad habit, she subconciously chewed her lower lip and thought about Tristan's last words to her. Closing her eyes, she still remembered the passion and emotion she saw in his eyes when he professed his love for her. She lightly touched her lips trying to ressurect the kiss he left her. Opening her eyes and wanting to see him there in front of her, she sighed deeply when she relaized that she was all alone.

Tristan was right, however. Guinevere continued to be Arthur's wife and queen and Tristan continued to mask his feelings and avoid her at all costs, however, there were the rare moments when she did catch his eyes and saw the faintest glimmer of love within them and then, just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

All the pretending was done in the day, when they were visible to the public eye, but at night... at night they let themselves be with each other, just like Tristan had said. She closed here eyes once more and let her mind drift back into one of the many dreams she had had over the last few weeks. As she was beginning to let her body relax and mind wander , she was abruptly woken up by the slamming of her chamber door. Quickly, she opened her eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Arthur was shocked to see his wife looking so surprised to see him in their bedroom.

Gazing at her husband, she hesitantly shook her head, "No, no, I was just resting. Is everything all right?"

Smiling a bit, Arthur relaxed his usually tensed body and shrugged. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Good." Silence. They both had nothing to say to each other, and it occcurred to Guinevere that this was the first time since their meeting that she and Arthur had nothing to discuss. Looking around the room hoping that a subject would come up, Guinevere took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Arthur cleared his throat and glanced nervously at the floor, "Are you... feeling ill?"

Guinevere took a moment to answer the question. "No, no of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Well... it just seems that you have been sleeping more and more these past few weeks and I was wondering if you were feeling all right."

"Yes, yes I am. Just a bit tired that's all." Tiring of the conversation, she turned around and began sifting through her night attire, when Arthur cleared his throat again. Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Is there something else?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing. Is there anything you want to tell me Guinevere?"

I don't love you anymore and perhaps I never did. Every morning when I wake up I wish it was Tristan lying next to me, every night when I go to sleep it is only for the sole purpose of seeing Tristan again sooner... I love Tristan. "No... nothing at all." She looked back down to her nightgown and ignored Arthur.

"Oh please Guinevere! Don't be daft with me, I know something is wrong. You don't want to have anymore celebrations here anymore, you insist that I never go with you in public anymore, you always tell me you're tired whenever I try to be intimate with you. What is the matter?!"

Staring at Arthur, she found no words to suffice the question without breaking his heart or thier marriage apart. Finding no excuse, she quickly excused herself and swiftly let the room.

Trying to stop the tears from falling, she covered her mouth with her hand and ran down the corridors and outside to the courtyard. When she finally reached the cool air she took several huge breaths to regain her composure. Feeling the warm tears fall down, she thought back to what Tristan would have said had he been there with her. 'Don't cry, my lady Guinevere. I would rather suffer a thousand deaths before I see you unhappy'.

Just thinking about Tristan's last words made her weep with more intensity and she fell helplessly to the cold snowy floor and unsuccessfully tried to restrain the tear filled yelp that escaped her lips.

She thought back to her last meeting with Tristan in the forest, remembering his lips as they held on to hers, and with all her warrior might, tried to keep the feeling of his lips in her memory, but it was done in vain. Just as quickly and easily it is for her to conjure up that glorious moment, just as effortlessly slipped away again.

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she gazed up into the stars and admired their pulchritude and simplicity. Simplicity. Whatever happened to simplicity? she thought. Taking a few more deep breaths, she calmly stood up and brushed the snow off her gown and looked back to her room window, which was still alight, and noticed vague shadows of movement. As she was beginning to walk back to her room and Arthur, she stopped short. Turning swiftly around, she stared into the distance and without warning ran.

The hard and constant knocking on his door brought Tristan back from his beautiful dream with Guinevere. Mumbling and complaining, he slowly pulled his breeches on and opened the door.

Guinevere rushed in and without a comment or a single word rushed onto Tristan's lips and held onto his lean and muscled body. Moaning with the pure pleasure of just feeling his lips on hers once more and knowing that she could physically grab his body make Guinevere hold on even tighter.

Tristan, finally reeling back into reality, welcomed Guinevere's urgence and responded to her touch tenfold. Grabbing her body tighter and circling his arms around her slender waist, he inhaled her scent and couldn't help but groan.

After a few minutes, Tristan, against his every aching physical will, forced himslef to pull away if even for a slight seconds. Not wanting to lose the feeling that she so desperately earned for these past few weeks, she held on tighter and refused to let go of his lips. Finally able break contact, he quietly whispered, "It is my dream angel come to life. Why was I blessed with such a beautiful woman tonight?"

Guinevere only answered him by kissing him again with same, if more, passion.This time, however, she roamed deeper down with her lips and nibbled lightly on his neck. "Why..." kiss "does..." nibble "one..." suck "need..." lick "a reason..." bite "to see..." peck "the one they love?"

"My lady Guinevere, I am just as happy to see you, but when one comes knocking at my door at this hour, one can only assume something is wrong. Tell me."

Guinevere ignored him and continued sucking on his neck, her hands, which she had forgotten she had, were searching down his back. Gently grabbing her hand, Tristan brought them to her face and kissed them tenderly. "Tell me my love." He searched her eyes, and she returned the gaze and finally allowed herself to open up to him.

"Arthur..." she stopped short, cautious to mention the name of her former love in the presence of her current and forever one.

Lowering his gaze and inhaling a sharp breath, he nodded his head and motioned for her to continue.

"Arthur knows that I am avoiding him. He knows that I don't want to be with him during the day and I haven't been to bed with him in a few weeks. I don't know what to tell him. What can I tell him?" Tristan looked back up to her and softly, as if a breeze, kissed her forehead.

Pulling her close and hugging her body, he whispered gently into her ear, "There is nothing you can tell him. He must not know, in fact, you should never have come here to begin with. I was stupid for kissing you back, perhaps it is best that you return-"

"What do you mean?" Guinevere immediately pulled back and awy from Tristan to look into his eyes, anger and frustration swept over her face. "You don't want me here, is that it? You welcome me and then just abandon me as quickly?" Guinevere's voice was getting louder and angrier. "Why can't you-"

Tristan silenced her with a deep and long kiss. Forgetting her anger, she leaned into his kiss and body once more and gave a deep sigh of enjoyment. Feeling his warm and delightful tongue beginning to press slightly at her mouth, she welcomed it body and soul. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth, she nibbled at his lower lips until she was sure she would draw blood, pulling away slightly she smiled at gazed at his swollen lips, feeling a bit of self satisfaction overcome her.

Taking this oppurtunity to speak, Tristan pressed his forehead against her and lowered his voice to a bare murmur, "Listen to me my lady, I will never ever abandon you, just as I will never stop loving you. Believe me my love, you are the sole reason for my living and leaving you is physically and mentally impossible and would never happen." He paused to gaze upon her face. "I only meant that you should return so Arthur will not suspect anymore than he already does. I don't want to see him get upset with you and... he does have a point."

"I don't understand."

"You haven't been seen with him these past weeks, you two don't have anymore gatherings, and as for the intimate area... well, much to my reluctance, I must say I am not upset about that."

Smiling and giggling to themselves, Tristan leaned down to kiss her lips gently and swiftly, but what was originally a peck became passionate and fiery embrace.

While kissing Tristans soft lips, she remembered her hands again and they roamed deeper down his body stopping to tweak and and pinch Tristan's nipples. Immediately breaking contact with Guinevere's lips, he groaned a deep guttural groan and stifled a yelp and threw his hands up to his hair to stop himself from picking up Guinevere and throwing her onto his bed.

Smiling a lustful smile, she kissed his lips once more and made a sloppy and wet trail down his chin, past his neck, and settled on his already inflamed nipples. Licking and lightly biting the nipple, she moved away slowly and lightly blew on it, this time, Tristan was not able to restrain his whimper.

It was only at that moment when Guinevere was blowing on Tristan that she noticed is state of dress, or rather his state of undress. With quick and nimble fingers, she tickled her way down his chest unti she reached the knot of his breeches.

However, before she could untie her prize, her hand was snatched away by Tristan's.

"I already have let you explore me far too much." She stared at Tristan as he said these words, suspicion and cuation entering her eyes, "it is only right that I repay the favor."

Suspicion turned to utter glee at this statement, throwing her arms around Tristan, Guinevere kissed him lightly and laughed a bit. Catching her effortlessly, he picked her up and walked over to the his small, but suitable, bed. Gently placing her down on the corner of the bed, he kneeled down on the floor to be eye-level with her.

Without saying a word, she began to unbutton her gown but was unsuccessful because of her shaking hands were making it rather difficult, it would have taken eternity if Tristan had not stepped in and done it himself.

"Don't be nervous my lady... I will not hurt you." When Tristan said these words, she knew that he truly meant them. She knew that when Tristan said that he loved her, he really did or when Tristan said that he would not hurt her, Guinevere knew that she could trust him with her life and not, for even a second, doubt that she would come into harm.

"You'll never hurt me."

Tristan undid the buttons slowly, enjoying every moment knowing that her beautiful and ethereal flesh would be revealed with each button gone. However, when Tristan made no move to remove the gown from her upper body, she reached out a hand to his cheek. Tristan was staring at her gown, with all the button undone yet revealing nothing, and when he looked up to her, Guinevere saw fear in his eyes.

'What is the matter?" Softly caressing his cheeks with both her hands, Guinevere looked back into Tristans scared eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I can't. You're too beautiful for me and-"

"Stop," Guinevere placed her forefinger on his lips, stopping them from moving, "it is you, my love, who is too beautiful for me. Your beauty surpasses mine in more ways than one can imagine because of the love you have for me. That love is more special to me than life itself and knowing that you have given it to me, that makes you the enticing one."

Staring at each other, they said nothing more. Unlike her dry conversations with Arthur, Tristan and Guinevere said all they could say with their eyes and heartbeats. Still holding his gaze, Guinevere slowly began to pull the dress off her shoulders and little by little, with Tristan gazing lovingly but passionately, she revealed more and more skin. With each inch of flesh shone, Tristan's breath grew more ragged and intense.

When, at last, her gown was pooled around her waist, Guinevere exhaled the breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding. When there were nothing but thick silence in the air, Guinevere took the initiative and slowly brushed the hair that was falling in his face once again. The brief and loving movement brought Tristan's attention back to Guinevere and when she smiled a little at the look of appreciation on his face, Tristan allowed himself to do a rare thing, laugh.

"No words can describe the beauty I see before me, they don't even come close to it."

"There is no need for words, your eyes say it all."

Reaching his hand up, Guinevere closed her eyes and prepared for his touch upon her breasts, yet when she felt his hand on her face she opened her eyes and saw Tristan gazing at her. Tristan ran his hand over Guinevere's face, stopping to rub her lips with his thumb. Guinevere kissed his fingers and slowly brought her hand up to reach his. Picking up his hand, Guinevere placed it on her breats and left it there.

"You won't hurt me."

Tristan, still holding her gaze, nodded his head and then looked back down at her breasts. Slowly reaching another hand to her breast, he traced her nipples with his fingertips; always circling but never her aerola. The small torture brought sharp little gasps from Guineveres' lips and this only made Tristan smirk a bit and continue his tickling.

Leaning forward to kiss her, he kissed each one of her eyelids, her nose, cheeks, mouth, and neck. Slowly windng his way down to her collarbone, he stopped to nibble on her collarbone where he gently but enthusiastically bit and sucked her until he noticed the red mark he was putting there. Immediately changing from biting to licking, he licked and kissed away the swolleness and blew on it until he was sure she would be okay.

Moving down to her chest, he stopped for a brief moment to take in the beauty before him. He would have continued staring had Guinevere not whimpered a bit, showing her impatience with him. Continuing his path of kisses, he finally settled on the right breast, kissing above it, below it, around it, but never touching the center.

After hearing Guinevere groan and gasp, he decided to indulge her and finally licked her nipple, which immediately brought a sharp moan from Guinevere. Discovering that he greatly enjoyed tasting that certain area, he placed his mouth around her nipple and continued to suck gently.

Guinevere had her eyes closed while her hands were roaming through his hair, knotting it even more than it was already. Dropping her hands to his neck, she hugged him closer to her breast and heart.

Tristan's other hand, meanwhile, was massaging Guinevere's other breast and tightly pinched her nipple and when Tristan felt the shiver it caused Guinevere, it was a never relenting pinch. The roughness of Tristan's hands caused the friction between his fingers and her skin to become even more electric.

When Tristan removed his hand from Guinevere's breast she groaned in protest, but Tristan silenced her with a kiss while his hand roamed further down. Circling her belly button slowly, Tristan walked his fingers down to the opening of her legs. Without a thought or hesitation, Guinevere opened them up to their fullest extent and kissed Tristan back harder.

Taking her response as a positive, Tristan slid his hands down her thigh and softly ticked it. Rubbing and softly kneading her inner thigh, he never touched the heated softness between her thighs, that which she wanted most to be touched.

"Tristan, please..." Guinevere managed to blurt out before being swallowed by his lips.

"When the time is right..."

"The time is perfect right now."

"No... I don't want to hurt you."

And with that final comment, he removed his hand from her inner thigh and lightly kissed Guinevere on the forehead as he stood up. Guinevere, coming down from her euphoria, blinked a few times, trying to understand what Tristan was doing. Giving Tristan an openly confused look, he brushed his hand down her cheek and sighed.

"When the time is right."

Instead of anger, which Guinevere normally felt when she didn't get what she wanted, she felt disappointment. Lowering her head to ground, she tried to hold back her urge to tackle Tristan herself.

"When will we be alone again?" She asked, instead of yelling at him in frustration.

Picking her up from his bed, he gently and slowly buttoned up her gown, saying good-bye to the skin he had learned to love almost as much as he loved Guinevere.

"Tonight, when you go back to Arthur and dream, tomorrow when you go horseback riding, knowing I'll be not far behind you. Tomorrow night, when you shower and think of my lips upon your skin. I'll be with you then."

Frustrated and yet charmed by his answer, he let out a sigh and stared back at him. Straightening her hair and dress, she walked to the door which Tristan opened for her and walked into the hallway. Turning around to catch one last glimpse of Tristan, she cleared her throat.

"If I have a celebration at the castle next week... will you promise to come?"

Although his hair hid half of his face, and she could not clearly see his face, Guinevere did see his slight grin. "As you wish."

Tristan closed the door and waited until he heard the last of Guinevere's footsteps, leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and couldn't wait to go back to sleep... to dream.

TBC

Okay, okay, stole a line from "The Princess Bride", just couldn't stop myself.

Dirtier rating next chapter, stick around!


	3. Enough

_'As you wish'._ Guinevere replayed her last moments with Tristan in her mind. Nervously glancing around the large banquet hall, she knotted her hands in her gown. Kneading and twitching, she hurriedly grabbed her goblet of wine and took a large and satiating swig.  
  
"Are you nervous about something, my darling?" The sound of Arthur's voice made Guinevere jump a bit, placing her cup down onto the table again, she turned toward him and tried her hardest to give a genuine smile.  
  
Satisfied with her response, Arthur gently picked up Guinevere's hand and kissed it. The feel of Arthur's lips on the very hand that was lovingly touched by Tristan made Guinevere recoil it back to her, as if it burned her. Arthur, a bit surprised by the move, opted to ignore it and possessively place his hand upon her kneecap and smiled at her.  
  
"I can't tell you how pleased I was that you decided to have another feast. I was beginning to feel that you had grown tired of me and wanted to run away. Speaking of running away...." Guinevere let the sound of Arthur's voice drum away in her ear. No longer paying attention to what he was saying, Guinevere continued to search the crowd of faces for the one that mattered most to her.  
  
Carefully scanning the room, she watched Bors and Vanora, pregnant again, with their children, Gawain and Galahad, secretly flirting with each other across the room, thinking that no one noticed or saw them. She watched her new maid, Brenna, desperately try to avoid the groping of the drunk men around while still serving the drinks.  
  
Glancing outside at the already set sun, she knew the celebration was well into motion and yet... Tristan was not there. Biting on her lower lip, she looked back at Arthur, still talking about some recent events concerning the town, and sighed.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to force back the reality that perhaps Tristan was not coming after all. Feeling the warm fluster of the wine beginning to creep into her system, she fanned herself carelessly and was considering going outside to cool down. Opening her eyes, she scanned the room once more and feeling defeat, she stood up and quickly murmured to Arthur something about catching some air and promptly left the hall without a second glance back.  
  
Outside, she watched her exhaling breath become little puffs of white air and took in a deep breath, feeling the cold and sharpness of the air around her drown the heat within her lungs. Enjoying the coolness, she reached down and grabbed a handful of snow and gently held it to her temple and forehead.  
  
_He's not coming._ Dropping the snow back onto the earth, she walked back to the loud well lit room, desperately trying to think of an excuse to tell Arthur on why she had to retreat early to her bedroom.  
  
The feeling of hot air rushed her face and body as soon as Guinevere stepped back into the hall, quickly readjusting her body's temperature to the new one, she casually walked back to her golden throne next to Arthur.  
  
Glancing up, she immediately stopped in her tracks. Guinevere could do nothing but stare and feel her mouth drop open a bit. _I was wrong._  
  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly, she regained her composure and confidently walked back to her chair.  
  
Tristan knew she had entered the room even before he glanced up to see Guinevere walking toward them from outside. Coming in a bit tardy, he quickly and almost invisibly glanced the room looking for her. Knowing immediately she was not there, Tristan was about to retreat into a dark corner and wait for her. However, Arthur had quickly noticed him and called him over to his throne.  
  
"Tristan!" Arthur stood up to meet Tristan half way and to shake his hand.  
  
"My lord..." Tristan bowed his head slightly, warmly greeting Arthur's welcoming hand.  
  
"Oh, that is completely unnecessary, Arthur will do just fine."  
  
Smiling a little, he walked with Arthur back to the throne and stood beside him and took in the awesome view that Arthur saw each and every day.  
  
"I must say, I am quite surprised to see you here. Lord knows that I have tried to convince you to come to these gathering countless times before. What changed your mind?"  
  
As Tristan was about to answer, he felt Guinevere's presence come closer to them. Quickly ignoring Arthur, he glanced to see Guinevere staring back at him, shock and happiness spread throughout her eyes. He continued to hold her gaze as she walked back to Arthur and him, and didn't look away for even a second as she sat down.  
  
Remembering Arthur, he brought his attention back to him and smiled. "An angel asked me to come." He looked back at Guinevere who smiled coyly and blushed.  
  
"Well, I'm right glad this "angel" asked you to come. Who is she?"  
  
Before Tristan could lie and respond, Guinevere interrupted, "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that Tristan is here." She looked deep into Tristan's eyes and smiled a bit before she had to look away or be forced grab him and kiss him right then and there.  
  
"Ahh, yes, my lovely wife is correct and- oh! If you will excuse for a brief moment, I promised Bors that I would talk to him about accompanying me next week on state affairs." Arthur quickly stood up and walked over to Bors and Vanora.  
  
Without another word, Tristan slipped his hand upon Guinevere's, which were both hidden by the large oak table. The slightest touch and contact with Tristan made Guinevere gasp and hold her breath. Swallowing her gasp, she grabbed Tristans hand back and held on to it until she thought he was cutting off circulation. They did not look at each other at all, for fear that they would never be able to turn away again.  
  
"You came." She whispered.  
  
"I said I would," he whispered back, "if there is anything in this world that I can give you... I will." Slowly moving his hand to Guinevere's wrist, he circled her tender flesh and rubbed it so lightly it felt like brisk wind.  
  
"I've missed you." Guinevere found it amazing that she could speak when the single light touch on her wrist was making her heart beat faster and temperature rise.  
  
"Aye, I've missed you too." Still not looking at Guinevere, Tristan moved his hand further up her arm, gently tickling it. "But I have seen you in my dreams, every night... looking so beautiful and happy. Sometimes, in my dreams, I dare not touch you in fear that you will drift away from me like all things seem to do in dreams."  
  
Soaking up Tristans romantic words, Guinevere closed her eyes and smiled, "Tristan... please...."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Come to me tonight..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" Urgency creeping back into her voice as she opened her eyes, however not looking at him directly.  
  
"When the time is right-"  
  
"No!" Yelling a bit too loud and causing a few stares to turn in their direction. "No," she whispered quieter, "I want you right now. Don't you want me?"  
  
"God, yes!" Tristan could barely contain his exasperation, "I want you so much, you can't even imagine how much I yearn for your body. Every night, I feel like dieing because I do not have you in my arms and every morning I feel like weeping knowing that you are not in my bed..."  
  
"Then, please... let's not deny our feelings anymore."  
  
"I can't... I don't want to hurt you... or Arthur. He loves you so much and-"  
  
"Enough!" She quietly shouted, tearing her hand away from Tristans grasp and storming away from him.  
  
Tristan watched as Guinevere walked, if not ran, away from him, through the double doors, and outside into the courtyard. Knowing that a part of his life and heart just left through the doors with her, Tristan stood up and walked after her.  
  
Thinking that he may have pushed Guinevere away forever, forced Tristan to run through the room, not caring who saw him. Bursting out into the cold air he barely noticed, he opened his ears and expertly looked through the white snowy wind for Guinevere.  
  
Had Tristan not been such an excellent scouter, he would have most likely missed the hem of a dark green gown flowing in the wind before disappearing into a wooden door. Not giving a second to think, he ran after the green gown furiously and stopped at the door at which she entered.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached for the handle and opened the door. The hallway was lit with only torches and Tristan was surprised by how warm it was compared to many of the other passageways in the castle.   
  
Glancing around, he heard the sound of Guinevere's laugh further down the hallway. Running down the poorly lit trail he stopped when he came to a fork in the trail. Pausing for only an instant, knowing immediately which corridor Guinevere went down, all he had to was follow his heartbeat.  
  
Continuing down the path, Tristan was beginning to think that he had chosen the wrong one until he saw Guinevere standing shyly in the middle of the hallway, blocking his path. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that she was there in front of him and now just another dream, he slowly walked to her and stopped only inches from her body.  
  
Guinevere stood and glared back at Tristan, anger and passion searing through her eyes. Walking forward and filling the little space between them, Guinevere caught Tristan's cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Listen and listen well Tristan." She spoke with curt and force, "I am a fighter, I always have been and always will be. I am an independent person and I don't need anything but myself to support me. I married Arthur for the well being of this country and my people, but that does not make me his. I belong to no one but myself."  
  
Tristan lowered his gaze and tried to ignore the feeling of his heart being crushed into a million pieces, knowing that he would never completely have her.  
  
"At least... I belonged to no one but myself...but, now... I belong to only you." Tristan immediately looked up into her eyes, now filled with love and compassion. Holding his breath in fear that a single sound from him would stop her from professing her feelings, Tristan continued to stare. "I needed no one to live but myself, and then... you happened. Now I realize, that all I need is _you_. I am nothing and no one and cannot live at all if I do not have you with me. I live for you, I breathe for you... if I don't have you, then I don't know who I am. All I know is this: I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you and no one controls my heart but you... not even Arthur, and I'm sure he knows that deep down inside. I am a fighter to everyone but you, for you... I am just a silly woman in love."  
  
Unable to contain his joy, Tristan grabbed Guinevere and kissed her. And it was in this kiss that Guinevere was revealed all the love and passion that Tristan could not express verbally, everything that Tristan blocked off from everyone else was gladly given to Guinevere with this single kiss. All that Tristan feared and hated diminished when his lips pressed against hers, for once in his long and deadly life of killing and searching, it was Tristan that finally felt caught and trapped, it was an entrapment he was glad to be held by.  
  
Breaking from the kiss, he rubbed against her hair, breathing in its scents and texture. "Don't ever walk away from me again... for those brief minutes, I felt my heart and soul leave my body. Don't you see that I cannot breath without you? I cannot live without you? Do you see this?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I see it." Guinevere mumbled against his body.  
  
"I need you... now." Without waiting for permission, much as less asking it, or protest, Tristan effortlessly leaned her against the stone wall. "I wish it wasn't here, but..."  
  
"It doesn't matter..."  
  
With no further ado, Tristan quickly and unceremoniously untied the ribbons in the back of her dress and almost ripped it off her upper body had Guinevere not intercepted and discarded it herself. Moving away just a bit to allow the dress to drop to floor, he pounced on the opportunity to suck and nibble on her collarbone and above her breasts.  
  
Trying to concentrate on the task before her, Guinevere quickly untied Tristans' armor off and let it drop next to her gown and with quick and nimble fingers, undid the drawstrings on Tristans breeches. Before letting them fall all the way, she was reminded of the raw need to feel his skin against hers and, like an animal, ripped his shirt in two and pushed it away from Tristans burning skin.  
  
Moaning and exclaiming at the feel of hot skin against hot skin, Guinevere clawed Tristan's back to bring him closer against her. The feel of skin being torn and blood being drawn sped Tristan's kisses and forced him to bite Guinevere harder. Grabbing Guinevere from behind, he copiously picked her up and pressed her against the wall even harder so she was stuck between the wall and him, feet suspended in midair.  
  
Disliking the feeling of having a part of her body not attached to Tristans in some way, she wrapped her ankles around his naked bottom and squeezed him even closer to her. Throwing her head back, she let out a high yelp when Tristan lifted her even higher to get a better angle at her naked breasts and sucked mercilessly at her nipples.  
  
Running he fingers through his brown locks, she cradled his head in her arms and forced his mouth closer to her tender area. Feeling the driving desire to touch Tristan everywhere, she raked her hands and nails on his back and pleaded with him to enter her.  
  
"Not yet..." He barely whispered before burying his head back into her breasts.  
  
Although enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her nipples, she tried desperately to reach down to touch his cock, which she could feel was throbbing and heating up more and more as each second went by.  
  
"Please, Tristan..." Giving in to her pleas, for there was nothing Tristan could ever deny her, he gently unwrapped her legs from around him and placed them unsteadily on the floor. Catching her balance, she grabbed Tristan by the shoulders and forced him against the wall; taking the superior position against him.  
  
Not taking the time and gentleness from their past meetings to kiss his chest, she immediately grabbed for his cock underneath his breeches and suppressed his sharp moan by giving him a wet kiss. Lightly touching his cock, Guinevere moved her other hand to fondle and massage his balls. Tristan's breath was becoming increasingly rapid and shallow, but all this made Guinevere enjoy it even more.  
  
Finally releasing his lips, she quickly kissed her way down his body, stopping only briefly to bite his nipples, as she toyed with his nipples, Guinevere's hands quickly discarded his breeches onto the floor beside hew gown. She finally came close enough to Tristan's cock to smell his musky scent. Inhaling the smell that she immediately fell in love with, she smiled a bit and looked up at him. She watched him close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall, giving her his full trust to continue.  
  
At first gently kissing and tasting the head, she immediately felt the carnal need to taste and have more. Licking from the base of his shaft to the very tips, she made sure she didn't miss an inch of skin. Still using her soft and nimble hands, she groped and teased Tristans balls and continued to lap his cock, each grab making Tristan jump a bit more.  
  
Guinevere would have continued had Tristan not pulled her up and drew her mouth to his lips and breaking only slightly to kiss all around her face, "I will not last if you continue your evil ways..."  
  
Giggling to herself, she leaned forward and coarsely whispered into Tristan's ear, "Take me now then or I promise you I'll continue." She slowly licked the tip of ear before biting it, throwing Tristan over the edge and into the abyss.  
  
Picking her up and forcing her against the wall and into her previous position, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I love you..." Tristan said before he positioned himself below her and entered her. At the first hit of penetration, Guinevere yelled into the dark of the hallway and into the surrounding blackness.  
  
At first, Tristan entered slowly and went at a slow and steady pace, but Guinevere's heels were digging into him and he himself was having difficulty controlling his urge. Finally giving up on proceeding slowly, he quickened his speed and tempo and with each hard hit home, he heard Guinevere scream louder and louder. Thanking the Gods that they were alone and out of earshot, he let out quick and short moans himself, trying to contain himself until they were both ready to explode.  
  
Feeling Guinevere's inner caves beginning to shake, he heard her call out his name once and loud before he felt himself give into the strong pull deep within him. Tristan yelled "I love you" once more before closing his eyes to see the explosion of colors and feel the total and utter release. Guinevere, lost in her own world of pleasure, was not even aware that she was repeating 'Tristan, Tristan, Tristan' over and over again, but this only made Tristan's release sweeter and more heavenly.  
  
Not wanting the feeling to end, he gathered all remaining energy and thrust once more into the limp Guinevere and shivered when he heard another sharp and distinct hiss and moan erupt from her. Finally opening his eyes, he looked upon Guinevere, eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath. Noticing the sweat that was covering her face, giving her face and body a slight shine, he raised his hand and gently rubbed it away. Kissing her closed eyelids, he let out a deep breath and allowed himself to relax a bit.  
  
When Guinevere felt her breath return to her slightly normal pattern, she opened her eyes and smiled at Tristan who was staring at her intently. With worry in his eyes, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to ask her something but closed it, instead he carefully lowered her onto the ground and held her close as she tried to find her balance.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she looked up into his eyes, "I could tell you seemed worried, don't be... I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, breaking the gaze and feeling ashamed, "I should not have been so impatient. I forget that you are my angel, are you hurt?"  
  
"No, no. I'm fine." She caressed his cheek to reassure him.  
  
"If I had hurt you, then I... I-I-I don't know-" Desperation and fear entering his voice.  
  
"But you didn't." Guinevere told him slowly and firmly. Bringing his gaze back to her, he searched her eyes for traces of deception, but found none.  
  
"I love you." Tristan said, before picking up her gown and helping her into it. As she dressed, he put on his breeches and when he tried to put his shirt on, he winced at the pain from the scratches on his back.  
  
Guinevere noticed the expression and immediately rushed toward his back to inspect her doings.  
  
"Oh God! I'm so sorry Tristan! I didn't mean to do it so hard!"  
  
"Don't be," he said as he pulled his shirt on, "they will remind me of you on my lonesome nights."  
  
Smiling at this comment, Guinevere leaned forward to kiss Tristan's neck. Tristan reached for her hands and circled her front. Wrapping his arms around her delicate body, he kissed her gently as she put her arms around his neck. Guinevere broke from the kiss to look into Tristan's eyes and just like that, she fell in love with him all over again.  
  
They leaned forward to embrace each other, knowing that they would have to let go of each other to return to the party, but not wanting to lose the newly found connection that they experienced together. Not wanting to go back to ignoring each other, not wanting to spend lonely nights wanting each other but not being able to, not wanting to let go at all.  
  
"I love you Tristan." Guinevere smiled a little as she nuzzled her face deeper into Tristan's neck, smelling his scent and trying to memorize it.  
  
Two green eyes watched from a short distance; cold, angry, and burning with fire. Slowly, so as not to be noticed, Arthur walked back into the shadow from whence he came and stumbled upon his wife and knights' acts. Arthur walked down the corridor from where he followed Tristan and back across the courtyard, where he saw Tristan follow Guinevere, and up the stairs. And it wasn't until he was safely in his bedroom that he let his head fall back and yelled an angry and mournful cry, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
TBC  
  
As a tradition, the movie line was taken from "Original Sin".


	4. Knowledge

**_KA fic_**  
Tristan/Guinevere  
fourth part to "Watching"  
  
_'I am a fighter to everyone but you, for you... I am just a silly woman in love.'_   
  
"And I am just a stupid man in love with you also." Tristan said to himself as he sat watching his hawk feed on the white field mice. Sitting on horseback out in the open country, Tristan contemplated what Guinevere said to him the night they had first made love. "Took her without permission is more appropriate."  
  
After returning to the party, Tristan left without a word to anyone, he tried to find Arthur but was told by Bors that he left without notice. Going back to his chamber, he sat on his bed and pouted. It was childish and foolish of him to pout, he knew it, yet at that time, it was the only that Tristan could do without yelling to the whole of Britain that he had the most wonderful time with the woman he loved.  
  
_Why did you pout? You always have to ruin everything, don't you?_ Tristan was not upset that he made love to Guinevere, a married woman and wife to his commander, nor did he pout about the fact that he had her on the wall of the castle... no. _I'm upset because I almost hurt her, I was too rough and crude with her. She is much to delicate of a woman to be handled so carelessly, I should have waited!_  
  
"Look where waiting before got you." Tristan reminded himself. "I waited last time and wasted the golden opportunity; my patience wore thin... it's my fault."  
  
"Talking to yourself? This is twice now I have caught a scouter off guard."  
  
Tristan immediately wheeled around while grabbing his sword, pointing it at the intruder of his thoughts. Seeing immediately who it was, Tristan almost dropped it on the ground, ashamed to have pointed it at her to begin with.  
  
"My Lady!" Tristan immediately jumped off his stead, sheathed his sword, and rushed over to Guinevere, who was sitting upon her horse. Reaching her, he didn't touch her but instead, stared into her deep brown eyes, feeling himself and drown and suffocate with love.  
  
Guinevere was rendered helpless, also gazing into Tristan's deep and solemn eyes, she felt a twinge of sadness swimming through them. Guinevere wanted to reach out and touch his scarred yet beautiful face, she wanted run her hands through his dark brown hair, she wanted to feel his lips upon hers, just as she had wanted since they departed last, two days ago. But she didn't, she didn't move at all... just stared into his dark eyes, giving what little of heart was left over to him completely.  
  
Finally finding her voice, albeit hoarse with desire, she whispered, "You are a riddle yearning to be solved."  
  
Smirking a bit, he brushed the hair out of his eyes for a better view. "And only you can solve it."  
  
Overcoming the initial shock she feels whenever she sees Tristan for the first time, she reached to cup his cheek and softly caress it with her thumb. "What will the final answer be?"  
  
Slowly reaching up to the gentle hand caressing him, Tristan lightly brushed his lips over it. "That I love you."  
  
Guinevere immediately closed her eyes, holding back the tears of joy she felt whenever Tristan mentioned those three glorious words. Feeling her heart beat quicken, she smiled a bit and let the rush of heat flow over her body, welcoming it.  
  
"Guinevere?"  
  
Hearing her name from Tristan brought her attention back to him, "Yes?"  
  
"About the night of the party... I-I..." Tristan sighed with frustration, angered that his tongue and mind were not corresponding in agreement. "I just want to say that- well, I mean- I was too... rough with you and... I'm sorry to-"  
  
Guinevere put her finger on Tristan's mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. "I love you."  
  
Feeling his heart expand as Guinevere muttered these words, Tristan kissed the soft finger upon his lips and moved it away slightly to speak. "I love you too."  
  
"Love means never having to say you're sorry."  
  
Still holding on to the finger that shushed him, Tristan reached to intertwine his fingers with it. Kissing the hand, he replied, "Then I'm not sorry."  
  
"Nor am I."  
  
Tristan reached for Guineveres' dainty waist and helped her off the horse, locking arms together, they slowly walked toward Tristan's hawk, mumbling sweet nothings into each other's ears and ignoring the surrounding world. They saw only each other, no one else; they walked as if they had no care in the world.  
  
Guinevere casually strolled into her chamber, not glancing for a second to see if anyone was in the room with her, humming one of Vanora's lullabies. Calling out to one of her maids that she would like to take a bath, she quickly and carelessly stripped out of her gown and into the tub that was already partially filled with warm water by her quick servants.  
  
After the tub was filled, the rose petals surrounding Guinevere already releasing their scent, and Guinevere head back and eyes closed she let out a deep sigh of relaxation. Enjoying the heat, she let her mind peruse the hours she spent with Tristan.  
  
Guinevere smiled when she thought back to Tristans' worried expression when she tripped and fell on the hill and Tristan was immediately by her side, kissing the invisible wounds that she did not suffer. She touched the part of her neck, red and swollen from too much nibbling and sucking, where Tristan insisted was the softest and most irresistible skin he had ever tasted. She sighed with pleasure thinking back to her own possessive marks she left on his body, remembering how sweet and hot he tasted.  
  
"Enjoying your bath?" Arthur's voice was cool and flat; completely detached and void of emotion.  
  
Guinevere jumped out of fright, splashing water over the tub and onto the floor. Grabbing for her racing heart and trying to control her breath, she let out a sigh of frustration. "You scared me!"  
  
"I can see... enjoying your bath?" Voice remaining the same, Guinevere turned to see Arthur sitting in a chair in a corner, staring at her, unmoving.  
  
"I was until you scared me." Guinevere's voice filled with annoyance.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying whatever it was you were thinking about. So I ask... what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh... just... little things."  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving on state affairs tomorrow and won't be back for a week. And it seems to me that we don't... talk anymore... so... enlighten me on your thoughts."  
  
Breaking contact from his cold stare, Guinevere stared straight ahead, refusing to look back at him. The bath that had seemed so warming and relaxing had become a corner that Guinevere was backed into and could not escape.  
  
"Is there something on your mind Arthur?"  
  
"I just want to know what you were thinking... that's all." Each word Arthur said was with precision and cold, like steel.  
  
Tired of being in a corner, she immediately stood up, unabashed by her nudity, and reached for her robe. Hastily putting her robe on, she turned only once to look at Arthur, her eyes filled with contempt and anger that he had come across her at an intimate moment. "It doesn't matter," was all Guinevere said before storming off.  
  
Arthur stood and followed, anger and strength surrounding him. "Oh, but it does matter! It matters to me!"  
  
"Why do you care?" Guinevere yelled in retort, turning around to face Arthur.  
  
"Just tell me what you were thinking Guinevere. Tell me." The thickness and cruelty in Arthur's voice shocked Guinevere, but still, she did not give in to him. She stood there, in silence, staring right back at him, dead set expression on her face.  
  
"Why can't you tell me, eh? Why can't you tell me!" He yelled at her, the echo bouncing off the walls.  
  
Guinevere broke Arthur's deadly gaze and turned her cheek to him, trying to ignore his anger while keeping up her strength.  
  
A long, drawn out moment of silence. Neither spoke nor looked at each other. The air was growing thick and impatient. Arthur, with his back turned toward her, finally broke the silence.  
  
"You were thinking about Tristan." Arthur neither turned around or changed the emotion in his voice.  
  
Guinevere's face betrayed her by looking at Arthur, eyes wide with shock. Keeping control of her tongue, she said nothing; only stared back.  
  
"I know Guinevere." Arthur finally looked at her, instead of anger or sadness, Guinevere saw absolutely nothing in his eyes that gave way to what he was thinking; as if he was a statue. "I know about you and Tristan."  
  
Other than Guinevere's eyes lowering to the floor and her increasing breath, there was no other movement from her.  
  
"I saw you the night of the party... in the hallway."  
  
Guinevere let out a broken and ragged sigh, but still... said nothing.  
  
Arthur was now circling Guinevere, like a vulture circling his prey, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.  
  
"Stupid of me really... not to notice before. Do you know what I did after I saw you two together?" He paused, waiting for an answer. Realizing he wasn't going to get one, he continued."I cried."  
  
At this, Guinevere looked up, eyes beginning to water. She looked upon Arthur's face, which a minute ago seemed so unemotional, now was filled with sadness and remorse. Unable to handle the pain, she looked back down to the floor, it was the only thing she could do.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," he paused to stare into Guinevere's eyes, "I never cry, save for the day on Badon Hill. But what I saw in that hallway... made that day in battle seem like mere childs' play to my heart."  
  
Arthur now stood directly in front of Guinevere and watched as tears rolled silently down her cheek, grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. Staring up at him through teary eyes, she took a deep and closed her eyes again, trying to stop the tears that she hated to shed.  
  
"I was so stupid!" Arthur spat out a bitter and harsh laugh. "It never once occurred to me that you didn't love me and loved him instead-"  
  
"I-" Guinevere tried to cut him off with her sob filled voice.  
  
"No. Let me finish. What's done is done. I can say nothing more about this. I leave tomorrow... early and will be gone for a week, that will give you enough time."  
  
Sniffing and having difficulty breathing, she finally managed to croak out, "Enough time for what?"  
  
"To decide where your heart lies... unless... you already know?"  
  
_Yes, I do know_, but Guinevere remained silent, not trusting her tongue if she had let it slip.  
  
After a moment more of silence, Arthur turned his back and began to ready his things for the trip. Guinevere said nothing, merely turned away and retrieved her gown. Hastily putting it back on, she grabbed a large purple cloak and silently left the room.  
  
Guinevere was running, not knowing where her legs were taking her, but she continued running. Holding the mournful cries she longed to yell, she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Continuing down whatever path her feet had chosen, she felt her body being ripped and shredded apart by love and reason.  
  
Stopping to catch her breath and rest her legs, she suddenly felt very dizzy and nauseous. Guinevere took a deep breath to try to settle her sense but only increased the uneasiness in her stomach. Bending over she finally retched, coughing and still crying, she heaved until there was nothing left for her to vomit.  
  
Feeling the queasiness slowly dissipate, she looked around her to locate exactly where she was. Standing in a dark hallway, she noticed light from the outside coming from behind a door, walking over to it, she opened it and stepped out into the cold, but invigorating, air.  
  
Reaching down to scoop some snow into her hand, she slowly sucked on the ice trying to ease the burning and stinging in the back of her throat. Chewing and eating the ice, she felt her stomach return to normal and her dizziness clear away. Feeling a bit cold, Guinevere went back inside the hallway and looked back to where she was heading.  
  
Guinevere walked forward a bit more and couldn't help but gasp when she saw where she was subconsciously headed. Standing in front of Tristan's door, she made no move to knock or enter. She contemplated turning around and heading elsewhere, away from her husband and lover. _And where will I go? I'm thinking about Tristan either way... it would make no difference._  
  
Swallowing and clearing her throat, she brushed her hands through her hair, trying to make it look at least presentable. Stepping forward, she lightly knocked on the wooden door.  
  
It had barely been a few seconds before Tristan was at the door, opening it slowly to see who the visitor was and opening it wider and faster when he finally saw who it was.  
  
"Guinevere! What happened?" Tristan blurted out, immediately grabbing her in his arm, covering her slender body with his strong arms.  
  
The confusion and hurt Guinevere was feeling evaporated the instant she felt his body enclose hers. The sudden rush of relief and ever growing feeling of safety swarmed her body as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. I feel so safe...  
  
Letting herself be taken up into Tristan's arms, Guinevere closed her eyes and sniffed the familiar scent that she had grown to love and crave. The warmth and love that Tristan provided for her allowed Guinevere to ignore all of what Arthur said and just drift into his arms, not caring for anything, only loving Tristan.  
  
Tristan engulfed Guinevere's body, hugging it tightly yet never crushing her. Tristan wanted to hold on so tightly and strong, never wanting to let her go. He felt the familiar beat of her heart and her body slowly relaxing into his arms. However, no matter how relaxed she may have felt, Tristan saw the look in Guinevere's eyes when he opened the door for her, it was filled with pain and poignancy. Tristan reached out his hand and gently ran his hand along her hair, trying to comfort and ease her pain.  
  
"Tell me, my love, who or what has made my angel so morose?"  
  
Guinevere slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look upon Tristan.  
  
"Oh! It was terrible-" Guinevere stopped immediately when she gazed into Tristan's eyes.  
  
She saw the care and love he had for her in his eyes, she also saw the desperate plea in his eyes, begging her to tell him. She heard the quiet fear in voice that told her he was scared for her... for the both of them.  
  
Glancing from one eye to other, she felt responsible. He cared for her and loved and protected her, yet... what did Guinevere do to protect him? What had Guinevere done to show her love for him? She knew that what they have and share is delicate, so fragile that the gentle wind would crack and shatter it. The only thing not gentle or faint was their love for each other, Guinevere knew that their love could last through death and hell together.  
  
But... Tristan. Tristan was also fragile, the love he had cautiously given her was strong, but easily hurt. Guinevere saw the delicacy in his eyes and body, as strong and skilled as he was, he was still human. He suffered and felt pain like any other human, he loved and cried like any other human. Tristan was just as easily hurt as she was.  
  
Guinevere knew that she could cause him pain, pain that she herself would rather die from than inflict upon him. But she also knew that Tristan would deal with the pain, rather than ignore it and pretend it wasn't there._I cannot cause him pain, I refuse to!_  
  
"I... I had a nightmare. I got scared and... I... wanted to see you."  
Guinevere felt his tense body relax and heard him let out his pent up breath. Smiling a tiny bit, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sleeping during the day hours, are you?"  
  
Leaning her head into his chest again, she felt a twinge of guilt creeping through her mind, but she immediately pushed it back. "Only to see you more each day." She said quietly, trying to force her smile back on her face. "Only to see you..." She repeated, convincing herself that she was right lying to him. _I refuse to cause him pain!_  
  
TBC  
  
Line taken from "Love Story"


	5. Life Continues

_'You are a riddle yearning to be solved.'_ Tristan quickly opened his eyes. Taking a moment to readjust his eyes to the dark surroundings, he felt his chest heave up and down to a slow and rhythmic pattern. 

Finally being able to see through the dark of the room, he glanced to the left of him, trying to remember where he was. _My room. What happened?_

Turning his head to look to the left of him, Tristan watched with serene pleasure the sleeping figure next to him. _Ahh, yes... I remember._ Quietly and softly moving onto the side of his body, Tristan watched Guinevere sleep soundly next to him, breathing evenly and looking peaceful.

Tristan extended his arm to lightly brush over Guinevere's raven hair, feeling his fingertips tingle at the feel of softness. Then, moving his hand down to her supple cheek, he grazed his knuckles over her skin. At the touch of skin against hers, Guinevere softly mumbled and sighed, putting her into a deeper sleep.

Tristan moved his hand away and turned back onto his back, putting his two hands underneath his head. Tristan thought back to the earlier afternoon, when Guinevere came rushing into his arms, looking scared and weepy. Thinking back to the shock look on Guinevere's face my Tristan's heart tighten and momentarily stop, Tristan reached out to place his hand over his heart and sighed.

He felt the thud of his heart and knew that something was not right but not able to put his finger on it. He didn't want to... if something was wrong, Tristan didn't want to hear about it. It made his heart soar and sing knowing that Guinevere had feelings for him, he loved feeling her body against his and wrapping his arms around her... he loved being with her, protecting her if she needed it. He loved her... simple as that.

Tristan loved her so much and so whole heartedly, that he was willing to ignore the signs of trouble that he felt foreboding. He went against his usual manner of dealing with problems outright and instead, hid them and forced himself to act like nothing was wrong, nothing out of place.

Tristan wondered how long he could ignore the overshadowing feeling pain and hurt that was looming in the air. _It doesn't matter..._

Disgusted with the idea of bad news, Tristan turned to look at Guinevere once more, admiring her peaceful aura she sent off while sleeping, and silently got out of bed. Slipping into breeches and long sleeve shirt, Tristan grabbed his jacket and put on his boots.

Walking over to his hawks' cage, he gently put a finger to his sleep, "Shh..." he whispered to his hawk. The hawk, as if understanding this simple gesture, remained quiet and gently while Tristan quietly got him out of his cage.

Placing the hawk on his arm, he quickly and silently slipped out of the bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping Guinevere.

Pulling his jacket closer as he felt the cold winter air hit him, Tristan slowly trekked his way across the courtyard and into the welcoming of the cool and silent forest. Bringing his arm closer to his body to protect the hawk, Tristan glanced around him, making sure he wasn't followed, before he slipped completely into the dark and comforting forest.

Letting go of his tight stance, Tristan walked easily and briskly through the snow covered earth.

"You know me well, what do you think?" Tristan turned his head to look at his bird, half expecting an answer. The hawk stared back at him, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"I really love her, that I know for certain..." Tristan paused and let out a bitter chuckle, "About all I'm sure about these days."

Tristan tried to quietly sneak back into his chamber, making at least noise as possible. Reaching for the door handle, he slowly turned it and opened the door. Immediately looking at the bed, he saw that the sheets were crumpled and the bed was empty.

Coming through the door, he closed it gently and looked around the room for Guinevere.

"I was getting a bit worried, you have been gone for an hour since I awoke... where did you head off to?" Tristan reeled around to see Guinevere standing by his wash basin and mirror, brushing her hair with his comb that he barely used.

Tristan stood silent for a moment, catching his breath like he always did when he saw her. Always struck by her beauty and "innocence", Tristan reached up to lay a hand over his heart, which sped up the moment he heard her voice.

Tristan swallowed and remembered he had a voice. "I went hunting."

After a few more brush strokes, Guinevere placed the comb back down on the desk and looked into her reflection. "I love when you go hunting," she paused to look at him through the mirror and smiled, "it makes me feel that you are providing for me."

Slouching against the door, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "I'm sorry, my lady, I brought nothing back with me."

Placing the last of her hair in place, Guinevere turned around and stalked toward him, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow, in fact..." she paused again as she reached Tristan and snaked her arms around his body, leaning her lower body into his, "you can have a whole week to provide for me." Guinevere looked up at him and smiled coyly.

Noticing the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, Tristan raised his eyebrow and tried to suppress his smile from growing. "And why do I have week to provide for you?"

"Because, he will be gone for a week."

Neither of them had to specify who the "he" was, they both knew and it would have made them both wince mentioning Arthurs' name.

"Now then," Guinevere continued smiling up at Tristan, "what will you provide for me?"

Tristan leaned down and slowly kissed Guinevere lips, taking his time to linger and hold on to her taste, "Whatever it is that you wish." He told her right before he devoured her mouth with his, forgetting the patience and gratitude he had shown just moments ago.

And just like that... their life together, providing for one another, loving one another, slowly began. Albeit brief, they formed a relationship that only they understood and only they were happy with.

Tristan forced himself to block out the inner voices within him telling him that you can't have your cake and eat it too, and made himself forget the problems that he felt overshadowing him. He felt himself relax and begin to enjoy life in a way that he never had before Guinevere entered his life, Tristan began realizing that life was not about pain, death, and war, he was finally beginning to understand that all he thought wrong with his life, was really just himself lying dormant waiting to be awakened.

Guinevere had awakened something in Tristan that he feared and yet was curious about. Tristan was scared of this new feeling he felt every morning these past few days when he woke up and saw Guinevere's slim naked body lying next to him, it made him feel... vulnerable. Vulnerability was a emotion he neither trusted or liked, but whenever he felt Guinevere huddle close to him after making love, he felt vulnerable... and Tristan was beginning to accustomed to and even care for.

Guinevere forgot about her problems with Arthur, they seemed to float to the back of her mind and whenever they wanted to resurface, she quickly drowned them by reminding herself that she loved Tristan. The sting of betraying her husband was almost gone, only coming back when she thought about the end of her week deadline. Guinevere was beginning to think that the sense of betrayal she had first felt was a mere last yelp from her conscience, telling her to be a proper wife, and not her heart yelling at her for being foolish.

Also, gone was the twinge of guilt she felt when she had not told Tristan of Arthur's discovery and was only replaced by a sense of duty to both her and Tristan, a duty stating she must do everything in her power to protect Tristan, just as he protects her. Guinevere felt she had the responsibility to hold on to their relationship as long as possible, feeling the need to preserve the giddiness and happiness she felt whenever she saw Tristan or the beautiful lovemaking they shared or the feeling she felt whenever Tristan hugged her close and told her he loved her. She knew she had to protect these wonderfully magic feelings and emotions.

"No, Tristan. I need a proper bath." Guinevere said, laughing and giggling, trying to loosen her body from Tristan's strong and protective grasp.

"You do get a proper bath." He kissed her hard on the lips and was in the process of loosening Guinevere's clothing once more when she moaned and hesitantly pulled away and began tightening up her dress.

"I do not get a proper bath when I have distracting things standing in my way from washing my hair!" She yelled jokingly, swiftly and skillfully dodging his soft lips.

"And what is so distracting may I ask?" Still trying to get a hold of her lips.

"Oh, you know, the little things... the hawk continually squawking, the small bathtub... your naked body." She said cheerfully.

"You love my body, you said so last night." Tristan stood there and said matter-of-factly.

"That I do, which is why it so distracting. Which is also why I must go back to my own room and bath properly... without you." She said, finality in her voice, and quickly left the room calling back to Tristan, "Don't worry! I still love you!"

Watching her leave, Tristan sighed and bit his lower lip, "Just as I love you."

"My Lady!" Brenna, Guinevere's maid, ran up to Guinevere as she walked through the door. "I did not know you were coming! You had told me that you would be staying elsewhere in the castle all week! Oh! Please, let me clean the room before you enter, it's a horrible mess! I was going to clean it today anyway because-because My Lord is coming home tomorrow!"

Guinevere looked around the room and noticed nothing out of the sort or misplaced; the room just as clean as Guinevere left it when she came to retrieve some of her clothes and to bring them to Tristans' room.

Guinevere sighed and shook her head as she watched Brenna dust off un-dusty furniture, sweep already clean floors, and made an already neat bed. "The cleaning is unnecessary, I only came to bathe, would you please draw me a bath?"

"Why, of course! Immediately!" Brenna rushed out of the room and Guinevere heard her yell to the other servants that her mistress would like a hot bath promptly.

Slightly chuckling to herself, Guinevere sighed and stretched her arms above her head. Looking around the room, she felt her queasy stomach return and her mind suddenly go dizzy. Reaching out a hand to balance herself, Guinevere quickly sat down on the bed, closed her eyes, and took slow deep breaths.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Guinevere felt the nausea drift away and the dizziness clear up. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt herself beginning to sweat. It's this room! It reminds me of him.

Gently dabbing the back of her hand upon her forehead and cheek, she sighed and swallowed. Upon hearing Brenna's light footsteps, she stood up, relieved to feel the dizziness at bay, and went to undress.

"My lady?" Brenna asked Guinevere who was resting on the bed.

Guinevere immediately opened her eyes in surprise, she was not even aware she had fallen asleep. Turning her head to look at Brenna, she slowly sat up. "Is my bath ready?"

"Yes, my lady." Brenna said as she bowed.

"Thank you so much Brenna." Guinevere stood up and began walking toward the bath. Just as she was about to shed her robe, she stopped and turned. "Brenna?"

Brenna quickly popped her head back into the room, "Yes, my lady?"

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"Oh, just a few minutes."

"Mmm... thank you Brenna."

"My lady." Brenna quickly bowed again and swiftly left the room, leaving Guinevere alone in privacy.

Guinevere slowly stripped her robe and stepped into the bath tub, letting the heat ease her weary bones. Refusing to think about the last bath she had in the tub, Guinevere decided to focus her concentration on hot water soothing her muscles and cleaning her body. Guinevere laid her head back and closed her eyes, feigning the drowsiness that beginning to overcome her again.

Tristan was not a jealous man, nor was he an overprotective one... but he was a worrisome lover

_It's been too long! How long does it take for her to bathe? Perhaps she got into some trouble?_ Before Tristan could talk himself out of his paranoia, he was already out the door and in search of Guinevere, praying to the Gods that she was safe.

He walked across the courtyard and up the stairs leading to Guinevere and Arthur's bedroom. Subconsciously creeping quietly, he walked slowly to the bedroom door and released a large breath of relief when he was the room alight and heard the sound of water being splashed around a bit.

Cursing himself for his worried nature, he turned his back to leave but then saw Guinevere's hand maid, Brenna, walking towards the bedroom door with small pieces of towel in arms. Using his expert skill, Tristan quickly slipped into the shadows and watched and listened.

"Here we go, My lady Guinevere." Brenna entered the room and smiled cheerfully at Guinevere, "I thought you would need these, in fact, I'm surprised that you did not come sooner for these."

Guinevere sat up a bit and looked to see what Brenna had brought her. Seeing the small rags in her hands, Guinevere gave Brenna a puzzled look.

Upon noticing Guinevere's expression, Brenna smiled and laughed. "Why, my lady! They are for your monthly cycle! You started last week, remember? I thought you might come to me last week, but I guess you already had some rags. Now I'll leave them..." 

Brenna's voice faded away as Guinevere felt her body freeze. She saw her hands still and not move, she felt her heart hold its' beats, she felt her eyes go wide and alert. _My monthly cycle. Yes...of course._ Guinevere sat there, staring mindlessly into space.

"My lady? Are you all right? You look as pale as a ghost!"

Brenna's voice snapped movement back into Guinevere's stilled body and brought her back to reality. "Umm... yes." Guinevere spoke slowly, trying to grasp the situation. "Brenna?" Guinevere looked back to Brenna, "Hand me my robe!" Guinevere immediately stood up and rushed over to Brenna and then to her desk.

Quickly and carelessly flipping through books and shelves, she pulled out a thick notebook and immediately flipped it open. _It's his..._

The knock on Tristan's door had him up and opening the door in seconds. Flinging the door open, he stood there momentarily watching Guinevere watch him.

"Hello Tristan." She said softly, a soft look upon her face.

"Hello my princess." Tristan murmured.

Tristan didn't have to think for a second; he scooped Guinevere into his arms. Grabbing her and bringing her close into him, Tristan inhaled the scent of flowers as he sniffed Guinevere's hair. Tristan closed his eyes and let all of his four other senses enclose Guinevere, there never seemed to be enough of her.

"Did you miss me then?" Guinevere whispered as she nestled closer to his body.

"So much." Tristan replied before burying his mouth into her neck, licking and kissing every inch of it.

"You need not worry, my love... I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you." She whispered softly and delicately into his ear.

Tristan closed his eyes, and felt his heart tighten and his pulse quicken. Taking a deep breath and letting it out raggedly, he slowly set her on her feet and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. _I could die looking into those eyes._

"How was your bath?"

Laughing out loud, she shook her head, "Fine, thank you. I greatly enjoyed it."

"My princess should only enjoy the best."

Enclosing her hand in his, he brought her to the bed and sat her down. Kneeling down to his knees, he came eye level to Guinevere and gazed lovingly into her deep eyes.

"Guinevere?" He asked, finally breaking the gaze and looking down to the floor.

"Yes, my darling?"

Tristan took a deep clearing breath and slowly let it out and looked back up to her, _she looks so magnificent._

"Words cannot express, not even come close to, describing how I feel about you... how much I love you. When I try to think of the words that try to explain my heart's endless supply of love for you... I am at a loss, nothing can come even remotely close to showing it. I feel like a daft schoolboy who knows nothing from nothing except this... I love you. These three words seem so simple and inadequate for my feelings for you, they are so docile and... plain, when what I feel for you cannot even measure up to that. No one and no thing could ever make me think twice about how I much I love you, ever." Tristan paused to laugh a bit. "When I try to think of other things to say about you, I find myself speechless and when I do find words, they seem meager and insufficient."

Guinevere said nothing. Absolutely nothing. She couldn't. She could not find her voice, her throat was dry. All that she thought of was Tristan and how her feelings for him multiplied ten times, nay, one hundred times... a thousand times. She closed her eyes and felt the stinging of tears starting to come forward, but she refused to cry and it was that thought that forced her to speak. "Try and see if you can say them..." Guinevere voice died, it took all her energy to speak for fear that she would break down and begin to sob uncontrollably.

Tristan blinked once, twice. He bit his lower lip again, trying to steady his racing heart and keep the butterflies in his stomach calm.

"Okay... I love..." Tristan licked his lips and tried to keep his mind focused, "I love the way your skin tastes after we make love, salty and sweet at the same time, like honey and lemons combined together; I love that your soft and caressing lips always have the flavor of sweet strawberries at their ripest time in season. It intoxicates my mind whenever I get a breeze of your scent, your hair always seems to smell of jasmine and juniper, and your skin smells of fresh rain after a storm, clear and invigorating. Whenever I see your radiant and graceful face, I feel my heart leap and jump with awe and amazement that I must stop myself from dancing with joy; when I look upon your splendid body, I find it hard that the Gods could ever make such a beautiful woman, and then I remember myself... you are not a woman... but an angel from another place. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel more and more of my life and heart drift into them, I become so easily astray and it's difficult to come back to this world. And, if even for a moment, my hand brushes over any part of your body, I shiver with delight and must control myself or I will lose control. Sometimes I fear touching your creamy skin in fear that my rough fingers will bruise and tarnish it. And lastly, when I hear your harmonious and musical voice, I must remind myself that it is not Mother Earth speaking to me, but a bewitching sprite but more importantly, I must tell myself that it is _me_, a lowly man, that you are calling."

Tristan stopped talking and looked down to the floor again, he felt his face flush and body heat rise.

"My lady Guinevere, I have tried my hardest to express in words all that you mean to me and I fear that I have still failed, but allow me to say this one last comment..." he looked back up at her again, "you have changed my life. All that I have said about you and all that you mean to me has lead to one simple conclusion ...you have changed my life beyond my own imagination or belief. Before you entered my life, I felt that my only duty in life was to fight... it was all I knew, but then you appeared and everything transformed into something new... something amazing. I now know that my life is not about war and battles, the gloominess and solitude that always hovered over me has disappeared and is replaced by feelings of completeness and understanding. You have awoken me to a part of my life that I would have never discovered if I had not met you and for that, for that... I owe you everything and anything."

Guinevere had given up trying to wipe away the hot tears that streamed down her face and instead let them flow freely and openly, just as her love for Tristan is. Finding senses in her body once more, she slowly reached out a hand to caress Tristan's rough stubble, she rubbed her thumb over his lips and whispered through her hoarse voice, "You have already given me everything I need to be happy in life...your heart."

The moment had come, Tristan denied it no longer.

"No, my love. I have not given you what you need and yearn in life most and I know I will never be able to."

Guinevere's soft caress immediately halted, wide-eyed and lips trembling, she stared at Tristan. "What can I want that you cannot possibly give?" Her voice was cracking and uneven.

"A unified and peaceful Britain." Tristan paused and put his hand over Guinevere's. "I can never give that to you and I know that this is the one thing you yearn for most in your life... it is why you fought on Badon Hill, it is why you did not return to your people, it why you married Arthur," Tristan winced at the mention of his commander's name, "it is why you still love Arthur and-"

"No." Guinevere stopped Tristan before he could utter another word. "No, you're wrong, you're wrong! I don't love Arthur, I love you... I love only you!" Guinevere stood up, tearing her hand away from Tristans cheek and hold. She walked a few feet away and turned her back to Tristan. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, tears filling her voice and eyes.

"Because I cannot be selfish any more. I have held on to you for too long. Guinevere... I can no longer keep you. You belong to-"

"I don't belong to him! I don't!" She quickly spun around, hard tears flowing one after the other, and yelled at Tristan, "I don't belong to Arthur!"

Tristan was silent for a moment. "You're right," he finally said at last, "You don't belong to Arthur... you don't belong to me either. You belong to this country, to Britain."

Lips still trembling, Guinevere violently shook her head, "No! No! No! I don't want it anymore! I don't want Britain anymore! I want you!" She flung herself at Tristan, sobbing in his arms.

He no longer ignored the warning signs that flashed through his mind, Tristan realized that one cannot ignore the inevitable, it was impossible. The best that one can do is accept it and work with it, and that's exactly what Tristan was doing.

"I remember, three years ago, a weak and stubborn young woman who was found in a dungeon. I remember a brave and kind commander found her there and rescued her. She, in return, fell in love with him... and he fell in love with her. I also remember this young woman telling this commander that she was born in the land they were fighting in and was honored to be British... she was proud to belong to this land... _her_ land.. She loved Britain and longed to see this land united, under one rule and would have done anything for it. She would have given her life to this cause, and she nearly did." Tristan was now gently stroking Guinevere's hair, trying to calm her down. "Do you remember this young woman Guinevere?"

Guinevere's eyes had dried a bit but she remained still. Nodding her head slightly against Tristan's chest, she said, "Yes, yes I do."

"Does this young woman still exist?"

"Yes..." Guinevere slowly backed away, she nodded her head a bit, "I think so." She turned away from Tristan and walked toward the window, the full moon shining through the dark clouds illuminated Guinevere's face.

"She does exist still. I still yearn to see a peaceful Britain under one rule." Guinevere's voice was calm and quiet.

"As do I." Tristan watched Guinevere, "This dream is still possible... Britain can still be together."

"And what if I give it up? Everything. My crown, Arthur... Britain?"

Tristan shook his head and slowly walked over to Guinevere, he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and leaned his chin onto her shoulder. "Do you really want to?"

The question stung Guinevere and she closed her eyes and felt tears sting her eyes once more. Hesitantly shaking her head, she felt the tears come down harder, "No... I don't want to. I can't." Her voice breaking and studdering, she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Remember the day in the forest? When you followed me? Do you remember what I told you after you kissed me?"

Guinevere was still shaking and trying hard to breathe. Her mind flashed back to the night she followed Tristan, _'it is your fate to be with Arthur and unite Britain'_. "You said I must stay with Arthur." She barely managed to squeak out.

"Yes. I told you that we were not meant to be together and that stands true still today. Arthur can and will bring Britain together as one and you must be there with him. He loves you and I know you love him. I cannot have you to myself anymore. It is not fair to you, Arthur, or Britain."

"But I'm not ready to give _you_ up."

"Nor am I, but we must. For the sake of Britain... for the sake of Arthur's unborn child." Tristan placed both his hands over Guinevere's belly."

At this, Guinevere turned around to face Tristan. Her face wide with worry and surprise. "How do you know it is not yours?"

Tristan gave a bitter smile, "I have my ways."

He was right, Guinevere had laid with Arthur before Tristan, she had missed her monthly cycle and it was before she made love to Tristan.

"This child," Tristan placed her hand on her own belly, "is the future of Britain."

Guinevere flung her arms around Tristan. She pulled him to her and held on tight. She squeezed Tristan to gather all the love he had for her and return it to him tenfold by her. She detached herself momentarily to capture his lips with hers.

Tristan was amazed. After tasting her lips hundreds of times, this kiss felt... pure, magical in a way, just as Guinevere's first kiss with him had been. Tristan held on tighter and stronger than he had ever before, he knew this was it... the last time he would ever feel these soft lips upon his; the last time Guinevere would ever be able to hold on to Tristans' broad and protective shoulders. The last time they would ever say I love you.

The bittersweetness of the moment made them hold on tighter and longer, both never wanting to leave each other. They knew this was the end... Guinevere would return to Arthur and give birth to the future heir and success of Britain, Tristan would continue to serve under his king and would continue to watch over Guinevere in private.

The only difference between what would happen now as opposed to what had happened a few weeks ago is simple... no matter how much Guinevere loved Britain, she would always love Tristan, and no matter how much Tristan would stay at a distance from Guinevere, he would always be within her grasp and call.

Knowing this, Tristan let his eyes water and didn't wipe away the grievous tears that fell candidly. He wanted to remember this moment... he wanted to know that he was crying tears for heartbreak... and joy; joy that they both would see the beginning of new and allied Britain.

END

Movie line from "Solomon and Gaenor"  
I hoped you guys enjoyed this, sorry if it was complete rubbish.


End file.
